Allan Cup Hockey
|} Major League Hockey (MLH) is the top tier Canadian Senior ice hockey league in the province of Ontario. As a member of the Ontario Hockey Association and Hockey Canada, the league contends for the famed Allan Cup. The league came to its latest incarnation when it lost several teams leaving it with two and as a result it merged with the Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League in 2008. History attack Windsor St. Clair Saints net in 2007-08 Season]] Major League Hockey gained its name in 2003. Since 1990, Major League Hockey was known as the Southwestern Senior "A" Hockey League. This league was created through a merger between the Central Senior "B" Hockey League, the Seaway-Cyclone Senior "B" Hockey League, and the Southern Ontario Senior "A" Hockey League. The formation of the Major League Hockey marked the first time since 1987 and the folding of the OHA Senior A Hockey League that the Ontario Hockey Association has crowned a top level senior league. In 2005, the OHA also granted the Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League the same status. Major League Hockey, despite its fruitation in 1990, has its roots scattered across a variety of leagues dating back as far as 1959. The first season of Ontario Hockey Association senior hockey was the 1890-91 season, for the Cosby Cup. Ottawa won the first ever Senior title defeating Toronto St. Georges 5–0. The first "Major" league came in 1929, known as the OHA Senior A Hockey League. The league lasted for fifty season, its teams winning 16 Allan Cups. The league was replaced by the Continental Senior A Hockey League in 1979. The Continental league was renamed the OHA Senior A Hockey League in 1980 and lasted until 1987. Teams of the Continental league won 4 Allan Cups. In 2008, the Brantford Blast became the first OHA team since the Brantford Motts Clamatos in 1987 to win the Allan Cup. As hosts of the 2008 Allan Cup, the Blast failed to win their league and were allowed to bypass the OHA Final against the Whitby Dunlops and the Renwick Cup against the Thunder Bay Hawks. After almost a months rest, the Blast competed at home for the Allan Cup and won the entire thing. After suffering their only loss of the tournament to the Shawinigan Xtreme in the first game, the Blast defeated the Bentley Generals to clinch second in their division. They defeated the Robertson Cup and EOSHL champion Whitby Dunlops in the quarter-final. They then knocked off the Major League Hockey and Renwick Cup champion Dundas Real McCoys in the semi-final. They met Bentley again in the final, and defeated them 3-1 to win the Canadian National Senior "AAA" crown. In the 2008 off-season, Major League Hockey ran into some issues. The Windsor St. Clair Saints, the league's only college team, walked away from the league. The Tillsonburg Vipers have officially left the league, as they have applied for expansion into the independent Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League.Tillsonburg News, Tillsonburg, ON The Petrolia Squires are stranded far away from Brantford and Dundas and have also been accepted into the Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League. In the EOSHL, the Frankford Huskies and Marmora Lakers have walked away as well. In May 2008, it was announced that Major League Hockey was going to merge with the Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League. Major Hockey League was down to two teams and the Eastern League down to three at the time, but this brings the MLH up to five again. In June, 2008 after some reorganization, the Frankford Huskies were revived with a new owner but same management in the town of Baltimore which is just north of Cobourg. The team will be known as the Baltimore Clippers. Thus the new MLH will play its first season with six teams. As of the Summer of 2009, the Brantford Blast will take a leave of absence from the MLH.http://lfpress.ca/newsstand/News/CanadaWorld/2009/08/11/10420791-sun.html Teams 2009-10 Playoffs :For the next round of the playoffs, please see: Renwick Cup. The winner of the Renwick Cup will play for the 2010 Allan Cup League Champions Major League Hockey :2010 Dundas Real McCoys :2009 Dundas Real McCoys :2008 Dundas Real McCoys :2007 Brantford Blast :2006 Dundas Real McCoys :2005 Aylmer Blues :2004 Aylmer Blues EOSHL :2008 Whitby Dunlops :2007 Whitby Dunlops :2006 Whitby Dunlops :2005 Norwood Vipers :2004 Belleville Macs Southwestern Senior "A" :2003 Dundas Real McCoys :2002 Dundas Real McCoys :2001 Simcoe Gunners :2000 Cambridge Hornets :1999 London MacMaster Chevys :1998 Aylmer Blues :1997 Bothwell Bullets :1996 Bothwell Bullets :1995 Ohsweken Riverhawks :1994 Dorchester Dolphins :1993 Dunnville Mudcats :1992 Exeter Mohawks :1991 Exeter Mohawks Bolded teams won the Robertson Cup as Ontario Hockey Association champions. Former Member Teams Please note: All teams in this list are listed ONLY with the last league they were involved with. Major League/Southwestern Sr. A *Aylmer Blues *Baltimore Clippers *Bothwell Bullets *Cambridge Hornets *Creemore Valley Hawks *Dorchester Dolphins *Dunnville Mudcats *Exeter Mohawks *Ingersol B's *London Admirals *Ohsweken Riverhawks *Oxford Blues *Petrolia Squires *Point Edward Comets *Simcoe Gunners *Strathroy Jets *Tillsonburg Vipers *Windsor St. Clair Saints Eastern Sr. A *Cobourg Lynx *Deseronto Bulldogs *Kingston Aces *Marmora Lakers *St. Lawrence Falcons *Tamworth Braves Southern Ontario Sr. A *Smithville Real McCoys *Tillsonburg Maroons *Woodstock Gems Southern Int. B *Ayr Rockets *Milton Aeros *Norwich Imperials *Paris 29ers *Plattsville Combines *Port Dover Lakers *Rockton Real McCoys *Six Nations Redmen *St. Marys Stone Town Flyers Southern Counties Int. B *Caledonia Seniors *Cheltenham Harvesters *Delhi Leafs *Elmira Polar Kings *Fergus Flyers *Lucan-Ilderton Jets *New Hamburg Screaming Eagles *Preston Jesters *Simcoe County Kings Central Int. C *Arthur Tigers *Goderich Sailors *New Hamburg Panthers *Port Elgin Sunocos Central Sr. B *Durham Huskies *Elora Rocks *Harriston Blues *Hillsburgh Seniors *Palmerston 81's *Tavistock Royals Northern Sr. B *Creemore Chiefs *Grand Valley Harvesters *Honeywood Cougars *Owen Sound Canadians *Shelburne Muskies OHA Int. C *Clinton Colts *Kincardine Texacos *Lucknow Lancers *Milverton Four Wheel Drives *Mitchell Red Devils *Seaforth Seniors *Southampton Seniors *Wiarton Redmen Seaway-Cyclone Sr. B *Alvinston 77's *Dresden Lumber Kings *Lambeth Seniors *Wallaceburg Whalers *Walpole Island Hawks *Watford Generals Seaway-Cyclone Int. B *Glencoe Centennials Seaway Int. C *Blenheim Seniors *Leamington Lakers *Tilbury Selects *Wheatley Omsteads Seaway-Western Int. C *Chatham Royals *Forest Boyds *Sandwich West Seniors Western/Tri-County Int. C *Belmont Blazers *Point Edward Easy Movers Cyclone Int. D *West Lorne Blues References External links *Official Website *OHA Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ontario Hockey Association Senior Category:Established in 1990